Roommate Request
by nalunatics
Summary: Lucy is in desperate need for a new roommate to split her rent with and when she receives a call from a frustrated sounding woman, she eagerly accepts an interview unsuspecting of what is to come. (A request sent to my on tumblr and I thought it was really cute!) NaLu. Pretty fluffy. Mentions of other ships.


**Author's Note:** I got this request on tumblr so I hope you guys like it! Let me know if you want me to continue this or not, I'm indecisive.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the content of the story not the characters!

Lucy leapt up from where she was sitting as the phone rang in front of her. She was in desperate need of a roommate, the apartment she was renting was expensive and she realized she was not able to pay it all herself so, having a roommate would be helpful. It would also be handy with the chores around the apartment, she just hoped whoever she accepted wasn't a slob. Lucy had placed an ad in the local paper requesting applicants to rent out the other room and she had been eagerly waiting for calls but, she hadn't gotten any. So, when the phone rang, Lucy was quite excited but, it wasn't like she was sitting on the edge of her bed staring at her phone or anything. Hastily, Lucy grappled with the phone managing to drop it once before bringing it up to her ear.

"H-hello?" Lucy answered breathlessly.

"Hi, is this the phone number looking for someone to rent out the other room in an apartment in uh…" A female voice answered and Lucy heard papers shifting on the other end as the woman was obviously looking back at Lucy's add, "Magnolia Suites?"

"Yes! Yes it is, are you looking to rent it?" Lucy questioned excitedly.

"Well, it's for my friend. They've been, let's say, overstaying they're welcome at me and my fiancé's house and, it's time they move out. So, the price isn't too bad per person, can I set up a meeting for you to meet with them?" The woman asked. Though Lucy thought it was a bit strange that they had called for their friend to basically kick them out, Lucy was desperate for a roommate and at least wanted an interview.

"Of course! Would tomorrow at noon work? I want to rent the other room out as soon as possible." Lucy added hoping that she could meet with her friend as soon as they could.

"That's perfect, we'll be there!" Came the cheery response.

"Great, thank you!" Lucy replied ecstatically and then bid the woman a goodbye. "Oh! I forgot to even ask either one of their names… I guess I was too excited." Lucy mused but continued about her day happily having finally found someone to interview.

The next morning, Lucy got up early and made sure everything was in place and no dirty dishes were out. She even groomed Plue, her dog, giving him a bath that he didn't so joyfully accept. When twelve o'clock rolled around, Lucy put the kettle on for tea and then promptly heard a tentative knock at the door. As Lucy raced over to greet them, she heard a male voice call out.

"Damn it, Erza! I told you I can find an apartment on my own, I don't know why you're meddling in my life!" Lucy gulped, _a guy! I didn't expect to be living with a guy… Not that it's bad but…_

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe because you've been living with Jellal and I for seven months! We're getting married soon, we want to live on our own! We love you but seriously, you need to move out." Came the reply from the same voice Lucy heard on the phone. Hesitantly, she opened the door to reveal a beautiful red headed woman standing with her hands on her hips authoritatively. Next to her was a tall, muscular young man with none other than pink hair. His features were boyish but extremely handsome and, with each move, Lucy noticed how his arms rippled powerfully. They broke apart from their bickering as Lucy slowly swung the door open.

"U-um, hi. Did I talk to you yesterday?" Lucy asked uncertainly, directing her question at the red head that the boy had called Erza.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry for our arguing, it's childish. I'm Erza." She stuck out her hand and Lucy grasped it, feeling a bit more comfortable. "And this is Natsu." Erza gestured to the man next to her. Lucy gradually brought her gaze up to Natsu's, expecting to find him pouting based on the fact that he didn't seem to have wanted to come today. Instead, Lucy found herself staring into two awestruck green eyes making her feel self-conscious.

"Uh, hi. I'm Lucy…" Lucy brought her hand up and Natsu immediately snapped out of his daze and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you both, why don't you come in."

"Natsu, you go. I'm going to run a few errands in between, is that alright? I promise you, he's just an idiot not a creep." Erza joked and Lucy gave a small smile while Natsu glared at his friend.

"Sure, that's fine. Come on in." Lucy motioned for Natsu to follow her inside and gave Erza a small wave before shutting the door.

"I'm going to be honest, I didn't know Erza called you so, if you don't feel comfortable living with me that's understandable." Natsu rubbed his neck nervously, glancing around the dining area in which they were standing.

"Well, that's what an interview is for, right? So far I don't get any bad feelings for you so… Why not begin? I'm not going to chase you out so fast." Lucy smiled at Natsu, offering him a chair at the dining room table. He gladly accepted it with a wide grin making Lucy's breath catch in her throat. _Why do I feel like this? Why did he have to be so attractive, how am I going to live with someone that I find this attractive? Lucy, what are you doing…_ Lucy's mind was racing as she was attempting to keep a calm composure.

"And, to be fair, Erza didn't exactly tell me much about you." Lucy stated and Natsu seemed to relax a bit. "Alright, so why not start. So, you're name's Natsu right? Natsu what?" Lucy asked, mainly curious for her own intentions.

"Dragneel." Natsu smirked over at her.

"G-great, I'm Lucy Heartfilia…" Lucy immediately regretted uttering her last name as it was a well known name since her father had been so successful. Though, surprisingly, Natsu made no mention of her wealthy family or late father which was refreshing.

"Okay, so, do you have any pets?" Lucy inquired since the complex did allow pets, Plue was living proof, she wanted to know if any other furry friends would be joining them.

"Actually, yeah, I have a cat. I noticed you have a dog… Will that be alright?" Natsu fiddled his thumbs slightly looking worried.

"Oh yeah, that's fine! My friend Levy and her boyfriend have a cat and I bring Plue over there all the time. Plue gets along very well with cats surprisingly." Lucy assured him, beckoning her little white dog over to say hi.

"Well, hey there Plue." Natsu smiled and Plue wagged his tail vigorously as Natsu stroked his head.

"Alright um… Do you have a job? I mainly put this add out because I need help with the rent… It's too much for me to pay all on my own but if we split it two ways we should be good. I was paying a hundred forty thousand jewels a month but if I have a roommate it's only seventy thousand each." Lucy explained.

"Yes, I actually just got a job at a gym not too far away. I'm a certified personal trainer and the pay is good so I can meet the rent each month… For the record, I was looking for apartments to move out of Erza's house, she just likes to embarrass me…" Natsu frowned causing Lucy to giggle. No wonder why he was so fit, a personal trainer! Natsu would be quite useful as Lucy would occasionally binge eat junk food and then not be motivated to exercise.

"Well, that's good to hear. And no worries, I believe you." Lucy smiled. "Oh, by the way, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to but, how old are you?"

"I don't mind at all. I'm twenty three, you?" Lucy was pleased that he was just around her age and they seemed to be getting along great.

"I'm twenty two. Oh, I have a few more questions if you don't mind?"

"Shoot." Natsu encouraged her.

"Alright, are you the type to want to throw parties a lot? Sorry… It's just, I've just started a career as a journalist for Sorcerer Weekly and I spend a lot of nights working late…" Lucy described thinking she probably sounded pretty lame.

"Nah, I'm not into the whole 'partying every weekend' thing. I do like to have a few of my friends over once in a while though for a drink and just to hangout, I hope that's okay?" Natsu asked sounding truthful.

"Oh, of course! I have my friends over all the time." Lucy nodded her head, pleased with how the interview was going.

"Great!" Natsu smiled flashing his sharp looking canines.

"You won't mind helping with chores and stuff?" Lucy quizzed.

"No, I don't mind so long as you don't nag me about my room. Just kidding." Natsu snickered and Lucy smiled at him.

"You know, I'm glad Erza called me, you seem like a really great guy, Natsu." Lucy confessed feeling herself blush lightly.

"Yeah, you're pretty cut- ah, shit cool too!" Natsu responded very flustered and his face turning red as he had just began to call her 'cute'. Lucy giggled profusely; Lucy supposed that living with Natsu would be an experience that she was sure to be a fun one.

"You're funny, Natsu. I think that I'd like to live with you that is, if you want to live with me." Lucy smirked and Natsu looked at her excitedly.

"Really, I passed? That's sweet!" Natsu exclaimed, a broad smile spread on his lips once again. Lucy shook his hand formally while laughing in anticipation.

"Yeah, you passed Natsu. I can get the paperwork from my landlord for you soon but, when do you think you can move in?" Lucy asked, wondering how fast she'd have a roommate.

"How about tonight?" Natsu questioned energetically, searching her eyes with his bright ones.

"Wow, you move fast! But, yeah, tonight sounds great. I'll call some friends over to help you move in, you can do the same if you want. We can have a little housewarming gathering." Lucy suggested, excited.

"That sounds awesome, I'll definitely do that." Natsu responded and then bent down to pet Plue who was circling his feet. "I'll see ya later buddy! And I'll see you tonight, Luce. You don't mind if I go and get some things ready?" Lucy's insides fluttered at the nickname he decided to give her.

"Y-yeah that's fine! What time will you be here?"

"Is six okay? I know a couple of my friends have work but they should be out by then." Natsu informed her.

"Six sounds perfect! Tell Erza I said hi and make sure she and her fiancé come by too!"

"Will do." Natsu smirked and then headed out of the door leaving Lucy smiling like a fool.

"Plue, we're going to have new friends! Also, I'm not going to be working myself silly to pay for rent… Everyone wins!" Lucy cheered to Plue, eagerly waiting the coming night.


End file.
